prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyanide
| birth_place = Manchester, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Alex Shane Dave Rayne | debut = November 2006 | retired = }} Cyanide (May 10, 1990) is a British professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career FutureShock Wrestling (2006-Present) Cyanide made his in-ring debut on November 4, 2006 for Futureshock Wrestling as Alex Cyanide. On that date at FSW #11, Cyanide teamed with Danny Hope, Jack Toxic and Kris Travis to defeat the team of Charity, El Ligero, Faith and Jamal Lewis. While working for FSW, Cyanide formed a tag team with Jack Toxic, becoming known as Lethal Dose. With Jack Toxic, Cyanide teamed Kris Travis once again at the following FSW event #12 on February 18, 2007, losing to Retropop team members Chris Egan, Dave Rayne and Sam Bailey. Cyanide and Jack Toxic would go on to wrestle in various matches involving tag team action, handicap matches and gauntlet challenges. Their team tasted their highest success on September 7, 2008, at FutureShock #27, where they won the vacant FSW Tag Team Championships in a four-team gauntlet match, defeating Dirk Feelgood & Sparx as The Doogooders, Dude McLovin & Randy Shagmore and Jiggy Walker & Simon Valour. During his starting years with FSW, Cyanide proved to be adept in singles action as well, defeating Dave Rayne at FutureShock #26 on July 6, 2008. His next FSW singles match included a victory over Twissie Romanoff at FutureShock #31 on March 1, 2009. On March 29, 2009 at FutureShock #32, Cyanide and Toxic joined a new team with Jack Domino to form The Domino Death Squad in a handicap match, beating Dave Rayne. As time moved forward into the 2010s, Cyanide would gain a growing number of defeats in singles and team matches. His rebound came during the 2011 FSW Trophy Tournament, beginning on October 9 at FutureShock #54. There, Cyanide defeated Sean Daniels. He was later knocked out of the tournament by Zack Gibson on November 6, 2011, at FutureShock #55. At FutureShock #63, during the final match of the FSW Trophy Tournament, Cyanide defeated Josh Bodom, winning the Trophy. Gibson and Cyanide met two years later at FutureShock #65 for the FSW Championship on March 10, 2013. This time, Cyanide avenged his loss to Gibson and won his first FSW singles title. On April 6, 2013, at FutureShock UnderGround #1, Cyanide successfully defended his newly won championship against Gibson. He went to successfully retain his title against Dave Mastiff two consecutive times. The first defense was at FutureShock #66 on April 21, 2013 and June 2, 2013 at FutureShock #67. He later successfully defended the FSW Championship from Doug Williams at FutureShock UnderGround #2 on August 3, 2013. Cyanide later defeated Joe Vega at FutureShock #69 on August 25. He defended his title successfully in a larger-scale match type, defeating Davey Richards and Jack Gallagher and Zack Gibson at FutureShock #70 in a four-way match on October 6. At FutureShock #71, Cyanide finally lost the title to Zack Gibson on November 17. On January 26, 2014, Cyanide teamed with T-Bone to defeat Jack Gallagher & Zack Gibson at FutureShock #72. Cyanide joined forces with Dan Evans & Noah defeating Dave Rayne, Jack Gallagher & The Nordic Warrior at FutureShock #73 on February 23, 2014. On March 23, 2014, Cyanide defeated Jay Lethal at FutureShock #74. On April 19, Cyanide was given another title opportunity at FutureShock UnderGround #4, unsuccessfully challenging Zack Gibson for the FSW Championship in a ladder match. On May 18, Cyanide rebounded from his loss, winning against Joey Hayes at FutureShock #75. Cyanide later teamed with Xander Cooper in a losing match against Jack Gallagher & Zack Gibson on July 13, at FutureShock #76. During the month of August, Cyanide joined the FSW event, FutureShock UnderGround #6 - 10th Anniversary Spectacular on August 16, losing to Rob Terry in a singles match. Grand Pro Wrestling (2007-Present) Cyanide made his debut match for Grand Pro Wrestling on May 18. At GPW Only The Strong Survive, Cyanide joined the team of Alan's All-Stars comprised of Jack Toxic, Kev Noir & Mike Holmes losing to the team of Echo's Elite made of Benson Richards, Chris Echo, Dylan Roberts & Rupert Holmes in an elimination tag team match. On June 15, with his Lethal Dose teammate Jack Toxic, Cyanide unsuccessfully challenged for the GPW Tag Team titles held by D'Lyrium & Sam Bailey as team WKD. Cyanide and Toxic joined with Voodoo to defeat George Doogle & WKD teammates D'Lyrium & Sam Bailey at GPW West Park Fun Day on August 19. During that same event, Cyanide defeated Dave Rayne. On October 19, his team Lethal Dose joined Mike Holmes in defeating D'Lyrium & Sam Bailey and an unknown third partner at GPW Friday Night Thriller II. On February 1, 2008, Cyanide and Toxic loss to Dave Rayne & Harry Doogle at GPW Back With A Bang 2008. They would lose once more on September 5, to Rayne and Doogle, along with Voodo at GPW Back II School, teaming with Mike Holmes. At GPW Christmas Crunch on December 12, Lethal Dose defeated Mike Holmes & Voodoo. The following year in 2009, Cyanide would suffer several consecutive losses spanning from March until October, in a series of singles and tag team matches. He closed out 2009 with a loss to Si Valor at GPW Friday Night Thriller III on October 16. On April 16, 2010, at GPW Jam Hot!, Cyanide returned from defeat, teaming with Jack Toxic and Bruce Sheila to win against the team of Jak Domitrescu, Kristov Eganski & Vladimir Radkov as The Eastern Bloc. On May 21, Cyanide won his first singles match of the year against Mini Mike Holmes at GPW A Few More, Good Men. On October 15, Cyanide fell short of victory, losing at GPW Only The Strong Survive 2010 in a Torneo Cibernetico 12 Man Tag Team Elimination match. He was part of Team Feelgood (comprised of CJ Banks, Dirk Feelgood, Fox Carter, Heresy & Kastor LeVay), losing to Team DDL (Damon Leigh, Danny Hope, El Ligero, Joey Hayes, Martin Kirby & Sam Bailey). He turned his year around on November 19, winning against Mike Holmes at GPW Guts & Glory. During 2011, Cyanide loss three of four matches he participated in. Of the three losses, two were title matches for the GPW Championship, challenging title holder Damon Leigh at GPW Battlefield on May 6, and once more time at GPW Heroes & Villains on June 3. He would finish out the year on a losing note on November 4, in another 12-man tag team elimination match at GPW Night Of The Brave. On February 3, 2012, at GPW Back With A Bang 2012 '', Cyanide teamed with Cameron Kraze, Dirk Feelgood & Jason Logan to defeat Damon Leigh, El Ligero, Joey Hayes & Ste Mann. Cyanide later defeated El Ligero on March 2, at ''GPW Northern Soul. On June 1, Cyanide joined a GPW Heavyweight Championship High Stakes Four Way in a losing outing with the champion Martin Kirby, Dirk Feelgood and Jack Gallagher at GPW Battlefield 2. On August 24, he went on to team with Bubblegum to defeat Joey Hayes and Martin Kirby at GPW From Wigan With Love. Closing 2012, Cyanide embraced Championship gold with a victory over the Martin Kirby and Joey Hayes in a three-way match on December 7 at GPW Heroes & Villains 2. Opening the new year with a match on January 25, 2013 at GPW Back With A Bang 2013, Cyanide teamed with El Ligero in a losing tag team match against Dylan Roberts & T-Bone. On February 22, Cyanide successfully defended his GPW Heavyweight Championship against T-Bone at GPW Romance Is Dead. He defended the title successfully against Jason Logan at GPW Thunderbrawl on April 19. At GPW X '' on July 26, Cyanide defended his championship against CJ Banks. On September 27, Cyanide gained another win with Mike Holmes, Sexy Kev & Voodoo in defeating CJ Banks, Drill, Micky Barnes & Nick Maguire at ''GPW Battle At The Ballroom. At GPW Friday Night Thriller VII on October 25, Cyanide dropped the GPW Heavyweight title to members of The Cause Axl Rage, Dave Rayne, James Drake, Sean Daniels & Zack Diamond. During month of November, Cyanide teamed with Damon Leigh & Ste Mann against Dylan Roberts & The Island Brothers (Rio & Tabu) in a match that ended in a double count-out on November 22 at GPW Warrington Bash. Seven days later on November 29 at GPW Crazy Cruiser 8 2013, Cyanide joined Damon Leigh & Ste Mann to defeat T-Bone & The Bad Lads (Drill & Micky Barnes). In March 2014, Cyanide formed a new tag team Toxic Waste''with Ste Mann. On March 7, this new team defeated members of The Cause, Dave Rayne & Zack Diamond at ''GPW Diamonds Are Forever. The Cause members Axl Rage, Dave Rayne, James Drake & Sean Daniels would avenge their loss on April 4, at GPW Only The Strong Survive 2014, defeating Bubblegum, Damon Leigh & the team of Toxic Waste. On June 6, Toxic Waste defeated Axl Rage and his new partner James Drake as team Blackpool Blonds, at GPW A Night To Remember: The Dom Travis Memorial Show 2014. Team Toxic Waste joined Joe Vega to score a win at GPW Dangerzone against the team of Alex Jones-Casey & The Bad Lads (Drill & Micky Barnes). In March 2014, Cyanide formed a new tag team Toxic Waste''with Ste Mann. On March 7, this new team defeated members of The Cause, Dave Rayne & Zack Diamond at ''GPW Diamonds Are Forever. The Cause members Axl Rage, Dave Rayne, James Drake & Sean Daniels would avenge their loss on April 4, at GPW Only The Strong Survive 2014, defeating Bubblegum, Damon Leigh & the team of Toxic Waste. On June 6, Toxic Waste defeated Axl Rage and his new partner James Drake as team Blackpool Blonds, at GPW A Night To Remember: The Dom Travis Memorial Show 2014. Team Toxic Waste joined Joe Vega to score a win at GPW Dangerzone against the team of Alex Jones-Casey & The Bad Lads (Drill & Micky Barnes) on July 4. On September 5, GPW Thunderbrawl 2014, Cyanide participated in a 30 Man Royal Rumble, won by Dirk Feelgood. Northern Wrestling League (2007) On February 10, at NWL Bowbroom Bash, Cyanide wrestled a tag team elimination match, teaming with Dave Fraiser, Dr. Devious, Michael M. James to defeat Angelblade, JA Smith, Mikey Riot and Tiger X. He wrestled his last NWL match at NWL Northern Explosion on November 30, beating Chris Egan in singles action. New Generation Wrestling (2008-Present) On May 16, at NGW Genesis, Cyanide teamed with Jack Toxic in a winning match against Darren Mason and Matt Myers. At NGW Aftermath, on June 13, as team Lethal Dose, Cyanide and Toxic beat the team Project Ego (Kris Travis & Scotty Hexx). On July 18, Lethal Dose defeated the team of Bam Bam Barton and Casey Hanson at NGW Civil War. On August 30, at NGW Summer Smash Brawl Lethal Dose defeated Ben Rage and Carl Richards. This closed out his 2008 year with NGW. In 2009, Cyanide appeared in a joint promotion for New Generation Wrestling and International Pro Wrestling United Kingdom, as part of Team NGW (teaming with Dave Rayne, Nathan Cruz and Sam Bailey) to defeat Team IPW (Andy Boy Simmonz, Mark Haskins, Sha Samuels and Terry Frazier), on February 13, at IPW:UK/NGW When Worlds Collide. At that same event, he took on Mark Haskins, ending in a no contest. Cyanide soon joined the NGW Heavyweight title hunt, first wrestling a tournament on March 6, at NGW Chain Reaction. He defeated Matt Myers to win the first round of the tournament. Cyanide met Jack Toxic in the semi final at NGW No Remorse on April 17, beating Toxic. On May 16, at NGW First Year Anniversary, Cyanide beat Sam Bailey, thus winning the vacant NGW Heavyweight Championship. On June 26, at NGW Hostile Takeover, Cyanide wrestled the first of two title defense matches. He won against James Tyler, before winning the second defense match on October 17, at NGW Unfinished Business '' against Dave Rayne. World of Sport Wrestling (2018-Present Cyanide, as '''Crater', has appeared in World of Sport Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Chokebomb *'Signature moves' :*''Gas Chamber Splash'' (Avalanche) :*''Sparkling Cyanide'' :*''Alvarez Driver'' (Back Drop into Sitdown Mat Slam) :*''Contaminator Splash'' (Big splash) :*''Rage Elbow'' (Elbow drop) :*''Acid Landing'' (Sitdown Body slam) *'Nicknames' :*''"Toxic Terror"'' :*''"The Poison"'' *'Tag Teams' :*Lethal Dose (with Jack Toxic) :*Toxic Waste (with Ste Mann) *'Stables' :*Alan Alan Alans Allstars :*The Brand :*Domino Death Squad :*The Elite :*Team Rockstar Championships and accomplishments *'Britannia Wrestling' :*BWP Tag Team Championship (with Jack Toxic :*PWI:BWP World Catchweight Championship *'Futureshock Wrestling' :*FSW Championship :*FSW Tag Team Championship (with Jack Toxic) *'Garage Pro Wrestling' :*GPW Heavyweight Championship *'New Generation Wrestling' :*NGW Heavyweight Championship (first-ever) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Freakshow page * Profile * Profile Category:1990 births Category:2006 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Britannia Wrestling current roster Category:EPW American Wrestling alumni Category:Futureshock Wrestling current roster Category:Garage Pro Wrestling Current Roster Category:New Generation Wrestling alumniCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:World Of Sport Wrestling current roster